Song Shuffle, Part 2
by mereditholiver
Summary: Another attempt to ease my writer's block. Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: I own none of these songs, so don't sue me. I don't own anything except the original character of Meredith Oliver and the situations our favorites find themselves. This a second shuffle story. I was having writer's block again and decided to try these little one shots. Hope you like them! **HUGS** mereditholiver

Song 8: Chris Isaak: 'Wicked Games'

'Meredith Oliver, you know better. You know you shouldn't be here. You know you shouldn't be about to knock on his apartment door. You know you should go right back home, but you know you aren't going to go home.' I was going to knock on that door and I was going to go inside when the door opened. I was going to go inside and throw caution to the wind. For the first time in my life, Meredith was going to go after what Meredith wanted. I was tired of being the cautious one, the practical one, the voice of reason. Tonight, that voice of reason had been silenced by the voice of desire. I could tell myself I am just there to talk to him, but my heart knows better. My head has tried to get me to turn around, but my heart forces my hand to knock on the door. I drop my hand quickly to my side when the door opens, revealing the occupant of the apartment in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. His hair glistened like he just got out of the shower. I struggle to take my eyes off his chisled chest, rock hard abs and strong arms. I look up and catch his eyes. The chocolate brown eyes that cause me to lose all sense of reasoning, all sense of control. Whatever thought I had of getting out of here without admitting anything, just went right out the window. Along with my confidence.

She stood before me, looking scared. Not scared as in frightened, she was scared of why she was here. I motion for her to enter the apartment. I had just finished my shower and was in my bastketball shorts. I shut the door behind Meredith before telling her I was going to get a shirt.

She grabs my hand and shakes her head. I thought it was strange that she didn't want me to get a shirt, but I have never truly understood Meredith, that was why I was completely crazy in love with her. I turned back to face her, her eyes still on my face. She run her fingers through my hair, causing me to have goosebumps. Not really knowing what she was doing, I am still on guard. I feel her gaze drop to my chest and abs, her fingers finding a stray droplet of water from my shower. She traces an outline of my pecs and abd muscles as if she's done it before.

I open my mouth to say something, but she silences me with a finger to my lips. She then closes the distance between us, which wasn't that much, and, using the hand that is in my hair, pulls me down to her level. She places a crushing kiss on my mouth, momentarily shocking me.

I regain composure and kiss her back. Her hands lightly scrape my back causing an involuntary hiss to escape my mouth.

She has yet to say a word, yet she has communicated so much to me in the last few minutes. She continues to kiss my mouth and my face, all while caressing my hair and my back. I know, right then, I'm a goner.

I haven't said a word because I am scared of what might come out. My head has a nasty habit of overwhelming her heart and ruining whatever good things I have managed to scrape together in my life. I have always wanted this man. I want to claim him for my own, in as much as you CAN claim a person. I kiss him with reckless abandon and hope he follows suit. He does.

I continue to kiss him all over and hold him to me as if I am afraid he would float away. I know what I want and I was going to get it, if I have any say in the matter. I pullaway from kissing him and grab his hand.

I know where she is going. I NOW know why she had come. I had hoped, but actually seeing her lead the way to my bedroom; I am going crazy. I let her take the lead before stopping in the doorway. She looks up at me and, giving her patented smile, crooks her finger to follow her into the bedroom. She pushes off the door jamb and enters the room while I quickly follow.

I sit on the edge of the bed next to Meredith. She knows what I am going to ask and responds with a passionate kiss that leaves me breathless. I'm at a loss for words. I merely smile back at her and continue to kiss her. We fall back on the bed, with me on top of her. I continue kissing her, when she gives me a sign to pull away. I do so, wondering if I was too presumptious. She is smiling as she opens her mouth and says the first words of the night; four words that change my life forever that night, "I love you, Jason." Oh, yeah, I know why she was here.

I say those four words, finally revealing to him how I feel about him. When the words come out of my mouth, he stops kissing me and looks into my eyes. Those chocolate brown orbs widen in surprise and then sparkle as he smiles. "I love you, Meredith," he says to me. I smile up at him and kiss him. Yeah, I know why I'm here.

Song 9: Blessid Union of Souls 'That's The Girl I've Been Telling You About'

Kimberly Hart hung the decorations for the school dance in the Youth Center. She was listening to random songs on her ipod as she danced back and forth between the tables, decorating. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she never heard him come up behind her. She turned around, startled. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the locker room. Kim smiled to herself and went back to the decorating. She was excited for the dance and couldn't wait to see Tommy all dressed up.

Tommy changed into his workout clothes and met up with Adam and Rocky in the locker room.

"So, man, who is the girl you're so crazy about," Rocky asked.

"Come on, I'll show you," Tommy said.

They walked to the door to the Youth Center and Tommy opened the door. Kim was still wearing her ipod and dancing as she placed the flowers on the tables.

"That's the girl I was talking about. She's everything and a whole lot more," Tommy said.

"She's hot, bro. Good choice," said Adam.

"Yeah, she's a great girl and I can't wait for tonight," Tommy said.

"OK, OK, enough, let's work out before we're all late for the dance," Rocky said. He and Adam turned back to the gym entrance leaving Tommy leaning against the door.

Taking one last glance at Kim, Tommy closed the door and headed into the gym.

Song 10: Eminem: 'Love the Way You Lie'

The slamming of the door echoed through the house as Kimberly crouched behind the sofa. Glenn had been on a rampage when he came home and Kimberly wasn't sure what to do. She had hidden behind the couch as he proceeded to destroy their home. He smashed the TV, the mirror, broken the glass coffee table and finally threw DVD player through the front window. He stomped out of the house and screeched his tires as he headed out in his Corvette. When she was sure he was gone, Kimberly got up from behind the couch and took our her cell phone. She dialed a familar number and prayed he would answer.

"Hello," came a female voice.  
>Momentarily shocked, Kimberly thought she recognized the voice as that of Tommy's sister, Meredith.<br>"Meredith, that you," she said.

"Yeah, Kimberly," Meredith asked.

"It's me. I need some help. Is Tommy around," Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, he left his phone at my house and he's just dropped by to pick it up. Here he is," she said.

"Beautiful, what is it," Tommy asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Glenn trashed the house and told me he was going to hurt me if I left. I can't stay here," she said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Can you go somewhere while you're waiting for me," he asked.

"I'll wait in the pool shed. I'll see you when you pull in the driveway. If Glenn comes back, he won't look for me there. Not at first, anyway," she said.

"I'm on my way," Tommy said, ending the call.

Tommy rushed out of Meredith's house with his phone and without giving Meredith and reason for his sudden departure. He knew Meredith would question him later, but she understood the importance of the situation at the present moment. She might not know the details, but she was perfectly willing to accept what he told her.

Kim threw some stuff into her duffle bag and rushed out to the pool shed. She kept her eyes focused on the driveway. She heard the engine of Glenn's Corvette heading down the driveway. He passed the pool shed and pulled into the garage. A few seconds later, Tommy's black Jeep pulled in the drive. Kim rushed out of the shed to the Jeep. Tommy had barely stopped when she leapt in and told him to hurry. Tommy threw the Jeep into 4x4 mode and drove through the woods quickly. Well, as quickly as you could when going through a dense forest. He pulled back onto the road, confident that if Glenn had followed, he wouldn't know where they were going.

"Thank you, Tommy. I can't believe I let things get this bad," she said.

"You're safe and you're with me. That's the only thing that matters to me at the moment," Tommy said. "Now don't you think you should marry me," he said.

Kimberly looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, I guess I should. After you, my choices in men haven't been the greatest and I should have stayed with you."  
>"Great, we're going to deal with Glenn, then we're going to get married. It would certainly make my sister happy," Tommy said.<p>

Kimberly shook her head as they pulled into a motel. Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and led her to the front desk where they got a room. "You're staying until this thing with Glenn is sorted out. Don't worry, I'll be with you," Tommy said.

"OK. Just promise me you won't let me do something stupid like that again," she said.

"Never again, beautiful. Never again," he said.

Song 11: Evanescence: "My Immortal"

Meredith threw her wedding ring across the room. She heard the 'ting' as it hit the wall and landed on the tiled bathroom floor. She was tired of crying; she had no more tears left. She was tired of yelling; her voice was gone. She was tired of listening; her ears had shut down. She was tired, but sleep evaded her.

Here she was, 28, and a widower. Her husband had been killed and she couldn't even tell everyone how he died. She placed a protective hand on her belly, feeling her child move. Her and her husband's child. Their first. The first of what they hoped were many. Now, this would be the only child ever to carry her husband's name. She was going to raise this child alone. Well, maybe not totally alone. She would have the support of her husband's family, her family, especially her brother and their close friends. They would all try to help her raise her child, but they were not the father. They couldn't be the father this child desperately needed. The opportunity for this child to know it's father had been taken from it. This baby wasn't going to know their father, except through pictures and countless stories about the great things it's father had done. Their father died a hero and only those closest to them would know the true story.

She got off the bed and retrieved the ring from the floor. She had three weeks to go in her pregnancy, so moving around was getting very tough. Why her husband had decided to leave her during this critical time was beyond her understanding. She was angry at him because HE could have prevented what happened by simply staying home, yet he went along to help his friends and Meredith's brother.

She tried to be mad at him, but it was tough. She knew she would have done the same thing if she had been asked. Her husband couldn't stay home when everyone else was trying to save the world. She tried to be mad at her brother for organzing this damn mission. She tried, but she failed. Tommy was her best friend and she knew it wasn't his fault. He wouldn't have let her husband go if he had thought it would hurt anyone. She tried to be mad at herself, but she couldn't. She wanted to be mad at herself for telling him to go, she would be fine. She wanted to be mad for telling him that she loved him, but not getting a kiss from him before leaving. She wondered if that was why he was dead. He didn't have his 'good luck' kiss from his wife before he left the house, as he does everyday. Could she have been responsible? She immediately shook her head at that assumption. If her brother heard her talking like that, he would have told her she was being silly and she had nothing to do with her husband's death. Evil did. For the first time in Meredith's life, Evil had one. Evil had claimed the life of someone who fought so hard for the good in all the world and took keep Evil at bay. Now Evil had claimed on crusader against it. One person full of goodness and purity that wanted nothing more than to rid the world of Evil.

Now Meredith was left with raising her child on her own. She slipped the ring back on her hand, relieved it still fit on her hand. Her fingers had become too swollen in recent weeks to wear her engagement ring and that had upset her. Her husband said as long as her wedding ring fit, he was happy. He loved seeing her wear the jewlery that made them one.

She glanced again at the ring and heard a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it to reveal a good friend of her husband.

"Why isn't Tommy here," she asked.

"He took Kim to the chapel already. You know how upset she is over this," he said.

"Well, let's get this over with," Meredith said.

He offered his arm and she took it, waddling down the hallway. He helped ease her into the limo that was taking them to the church.

They rode in silence. When they arrived, he exited the limo and offered her a hand to help her. That gesture helped her in several ways. It offered support when she got out of the limo, but it also offered support for what she was about to face.

They entered the church, Meredith clinging to him like he was going to disappear. Tommy noticed his sister and walked toward her. He wrapped her in one of his big bear hugs and helped her to her seat.

The pew was filled with all their friends and family, but Meredith barely noticed. She stared at the photo that sat at the front of the church. A picture of her husband. A picture of him smiling, not having a care in the world.

The priest stood at the front of the church, ready to begin the service. Tommy was to give the eulogy and he made his way to the podium.

"This guy was someone I thought of as a brother. In fact, thanks to his marriage to my twin sister, he was my brother. He had a strong spirit and never gave up. He was always eager to help those that needed it, without question. He provided a good support for my sister. He listened to everyone and never passed judgment on anyone. He's going to be missed by so many and he'll miss so much. My sister will have his child and it will never know the sound of it's father's voice, the feel of his hugs. This baby will never get to know, in life, how wonderful it's father was and will only know him through death. Through the stories that we will tell. My sister will live her life as a widower. She will raise a child alone. His death leaves a large void in all our lives, that I hope we can all fill, together. Jason Lee Scott, we will miss you," Tommy said before breaking into tears.

Meredith stared at the photo of Jason, silently crying. She was going to get through this, she had to.

Song 12: Kaci Battaglia: 'Crazy Possessive'

"Of all the rotten, bitchy things to do, this is going WAY too far," shrieked Meredith Oliver.

She was standing at the entrance to the Youth Center watching her 'best friend' make a play for her boyfriend, Jason Scott.

Meredith had tried to be calm when everything started. She knew Jason was a nice guy and could never refuse to help someone in distress. When Kimberly had called him when her tire was flat, Jason thought nothing of going out and helping her change the tire. After that, things got really sticky.

Then Kimberly had come up with little reasons to be around Jason. She made sure she was paired with him for their English class, the only class Meredith didn't have with him. She started texting him with 'questions' about the project and telling him to come to her place to work on it because she couldn't leave her little brother. Jason would arrive and her little brother had, suddenly, decided to go with their parents. Meredith could overlook these little things, but when she looked at the 'big' picture, she was mad.

She finally confronted Kimberly and Kimberly accused Meredith of being crazy. "I'm not after your boyfriend. You need to be a little less insecure, Mer," she had said.

Meredith was pissed that Kimberly had called her crazy. She knew she need to control herself, but she was simply at the end of her rope.

Kimberly continued to make little plays for Jason. Texting him when she knew he was out with Meredith. Jason ignored the texts a lot of the time, but Meredith and Jason's time together was ruined. That was Kimberly's whole goal. When Meredith mentioned her suspicions to her brother, he laughed them off. "Meri, Jason doesn't want Kimberly and he would never cheat on you, so I wouldn't worry about it," Tommy had said.

Even Jason had thought Meredith was being a bit 'crazy.' "You don't have anything to worry about. I love you," Jason said.

Meredith didn't doubt Jason's fidelity nor did she believe he would ever hurt her on purpose, but Meredith didn't trust Kimberly. Any woman who made a play for her friend's boyfriend had a screw loose.

Well, today, Meredith had finally shown everyone what Kimberly was like. Aisha, Tommy, Trini, Billy, Adam and Rocky had just seen exactly what Kimberly was doing.

Tommy sensed Meredith was going to do something and he grabbed his sister's shoulder. "Don't do anything drastic, Mer," he said.

Meredith shook Tommy's hand off her shoulder and walked into the Youth Center.

"Excuse me, crazy lady would like a word," she said.  
>Kimberly looked up at Meredith with an innocent expression. "I was just making sure Jason's shoulders felt better after that sparring match he had with Tommy this morning. You know, you should try doing this to Jason, I think he likes it," Kimberly practically purred at Meredith.<br>Meredith clenched her fists to her side. "Jason, please tell me you see how she's been acting around you," Meredith said.

The rest of their group came up behind Meredith, shocking Kimberly.  
>"Dude, this woman is trying to make a serious play for you in front of your girlfriend," Rocky said.<p>

"I am not. I'm just showing him what a wonderful girlfriend I would make," Kimberly said.

"I have a wonderful girlfriend and I can't believe I didn't listen to her," Jason said. He grabbed Meredith's hand and stood up from his seat. Meredith leaned over and whispered into Kimberly's ear, "I'll show you crazy."


End file.
